Game devices for producing replay data for reproducing the status of execution of a game have been available, in which the replay data includes operation data (an operation log) indicating a time of user operation of a controller or identifying a button operated, and position data indicating a position of an object, such as a character, in each frame, and so forth. Patent Document 1 describes a game device capable of replaying a game. Some of such game devices produce a replay motion picture of a game, based on replay data, and show on a display or the like.